Forgotten Experiment
by Tome1
Summary: A Hydra experiment thought long dead and a failure, isn't as dead as once believed to be. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Xmen all I lay claim to is any of my oc's that appear of may appear in this story.**

**Please Read & Review. It has been a while since I have put a story on here and I would love feed back. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stood on a cliff overlooking a thrashed clearing in the forest on the Blue Ridge Mountains in Virginia.

(Earlier that morning.)

Wolverine was in the kitchen of the Xavier Institute reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee. As he scanned the paper his eyes stopped on a picture of a campsite in the blue ridge mountains in the Shenandoah River Valley area of Virginia. At first he thought it was just another bear attack, then he noticed claw marks claw marks on one of the trees. It was a series of three parallel slashes in the tree. Spitting out his coffee he slammed his mug down and let out a feral growl. Which caused Kitty to fall out of her chair. Who was using her laptop at the kitchen table in the morning like usually to have at least a few moments of peace before the others came down.

"Thanks for the morning heart attack Mr. Logan." Kitty said watching him storm out as she picked up her chair. She was worried about his reaction. She been through a lot over her tenure at Xavier's. She quickly contacted the Professor. 'I don't know why Professor but something in the paper has Mr. Logan pretty upset.' She said in her mind knowing the Professor would receive it.

"It's okay Kitty I know he is on his way to meet me and will probably be entering my office any moment." He said to her telepathicly to reassure her.

Not even a minute after, Logan flung the door to Xavier's office, throwing the paper on his desk opened to the picture. Then slamming the door behind shut before walking over to behind Xavier's desk near the window.

"We got a problem Charles." Logan said in his gruff deep voice.

"What about Logan? It has to be something pretty important to have you this upset." Xavier said calmly knowing his friend was truly upset about something. Xavier looked at the picture but wasn't quite sure from looking at it why it had Logan worried.

"The attack on that campsite wasn't just some bear attack Charles." Logan said.

"What you think a mutant was behind this?" Xavier asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah but it is more the just another mutant attack. The attack was done by someone with claws similar to mine." he said.

Xavier pressed his finger tips together trying analyze the information Logan had just told him.

"On one of the trees Chuck there are claw marks identical to mine. Only according to the information below the picture that happened two nights ago. I was working on new danger room programs for the students when this happened. And we both know Sarah was here as well. Not to mention the difference in our claw patterns." Logan said both agitated and worried. Since if it is another like him it was a situation if not handled soon would mean disaster.

"I know what your thinking Logan. You believe someone else is trying to recreate the weapon x program. Like Hydra did when they worked on creating Sarah." He said calmly and rationally hoping it would help calm his friend down.

At this point outside Xavier's door Jamie, Amara and Bobby were ease dropping on the conversation. When Sarah was walking by on her was back to her room to get her work out clothes before she went out on a run through the park.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.

"Logan and the Professor are talking about an accident at a campsite in the woods that might involve another person like you and Logan. But from the way it sounds it isn't…" Bobby was cut off before he could finish when Sarah burst into the room.

Which caused the three young mutants to scatter from the door way, even thought most likely both Logan and Xavier knew they were there.

"Or maybe not all the so called failed attempts were actually failures before …" Logan was saying before he was cut off by Sarah storming into the office much like he had earlier.

"What is this I about another person out there like Me and Logan. " She screamed with a hint of feral growl mixed in. "It can't just be Sabertooth since it was Logan would of already hopped on his bike, and been racing toward the location."

"Well Sarah Logan believes this attack in the mountains from the picture, was actually done by another like the two of you. While we don't know if it is another group recreating the weapon x project. Or as Logan was saying before you interrupted earlier. Maybe not all attempts before you were actually failures as we believed." Xavier said with his finger tips pressed together like it is when he is in contemplation about something.

"Well I remember reading the files about the earlier experiments. And starting around number 19 and going through 22 they had tried implanting the DNA into the egg of a surrogate mother. Where only one was a successful birth that was X 20 who exceeded all their expectation. Till an accident lead to a huge explosion and the subject as well as all in the area were believed to be incinerated adamantium and all. Luckily for Hydra Riseman and other top scientists were all at the main facility continuing the experiments with me. Their hope was to have the two of us create in unbeatable team. Well needless to say the incident was covered up by filling the resulting crater with water. Also according to the file X 20 would be about 4 years older then I am." She said recounting the time when they wanted to test her black ops skill in their base and she found the files on the earlier subjects.

"What!" Logan yelled trying to take in the information. Even though they had X 20 they continued work trying to create another. Dealing with one Logan was bad enough if they had been together when Sarah first attacked the mansion who knows what would of happened.

"Well that is quite the interesting bit of information." Xavier said thinking what the magnitude of the incident was to lead Hydra to believe that even the adamantium was even destroyed. Given what he knows of the alloy and the properties it has shown it must have been quite the disaster.

"Well if it is X 20 we have to find him! The file noted before the accident that there were some irregularities in him. On more the one occasion he demonstrated to abnormal abilities on top of the ones we share and the file didn't really say anything about them." Sarah said fearful of the possibilities of what might happen if they didn't find him and soon.

"That settles it Kid! Go get your gear and meet me in the garage." Logan said and waited for X 23 to leave the room. "And Chuck I want you to be at cerebro to see if you can't get a reading on him from that area if he uses his powers again."

"Of course Logan I am even going to check back over the last two days to see if we didn't get a reading on him and just missed it." Xavier said wheeling out of the room followed by Logan.

Logan and Sarah left of his bike knowing they could get there fast and hopefully undetected by the one in the mountains.

(Back to the cliff in the Blue Ridge Mountains.)

Logan turned to X 23/ Sarah. "Well be ready for anything Kid." He said not knowing how this was all going to turn out.

"I know and will you stop calling me kid." She said in a slightly raised voice annoyed at being called kid so often by Logan.

With that Logan headed of to the North following a scent that was both familiar and deferent to him. While X 23 left heading North east in a decent proximity to Logan to use their numbers to cover more ground. As well was watch each others backs.

Next Chapter: We shall meet this mysterious experiment and not just Logan and X 23 are in the mountains searching for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the X men all I lay claim to is any of my OC's that appear of may appear in this story.

As always please read and review.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Meanwhile in the woods a lone figure stands outside a cave. Stretching his body to full length scanning the surrounding area for anything interesting. Then the wind begins to sweeps through the area bringing with it a warning. A distinct scents that are both familiar and different at the same time enter his nose. The winds change direction once more bringing his medium length messy brown hair, across his rough stubbly unshaven face.

"Great I don't have time for this." The man said to himself as he disappeared into the woods. Running through the trees dodging swiftly between and around them with ease. Who ever it is after him is in for a rude awakening when he finds them. He isn't going back. He can never go back. So for their sakes they better not be here to return him to Hydra.

Stopping in a clearing a clearing by a stream, the man bent down to scoop up some water. Bringing it to his lips he takes a deep drink of the crisp cool water.

"Sneaking up on me is useless at this point. I know the two of you are there." He said as he wiped his hands dry on his pants.

"Not surprised you noticed us once the wind changed." Said the gruff voice of Logan as he entered the clearing. He was surprised at the appearance of their young target. For being a clone of him he appeared more like a true child then and actual clone. But that must be thanks to being born of a surrogate mother so part of his appearance must be thanks to her DNA. He stood near six feet tall, built similar to Logan only a little leaner, and his facial features looked much like a younger Logan. He was wearing a pair of tattered worn old blue jeans, no shoes, as well as a torn hoody with no sleeves that zipped up in the front but was currently unzipped.

X-23 stayed at the edge of the clearing just encase this experiment proved hostile.

"So why is it you to are up her obviously looking for me." The man said looking directly at Logan. "If it is to take me back to that lab you can forget it and go on home now." He said adding a guttural feral growl for emphasis. As well as extending his claws to show that he will not go down with out a fight if needed.

Sarah was quick to react unleashing her claws as well. But before she could charge X-20. She was stopped by Logan who signaled with his left hand hold where she was.

"Look kid we aren't here to take you back to the lab at Hydra. We came to investigate an attack on a campsite not to far from here is all. While rangers believed a bear was responsible I know you were." Logan said still standing passively to hopefully signal that he didn't wish to fight him.

"Wait how did you know I was from a Hydra facility? And if noticed clues in that campsite that lead to me I must be slipping up in covering my tracks. And for the record I didn't hurt any of those campers. I just gave them a little scare for deciding to camp so far off the trail near where I was." He said still poised to attack should these two attack.

"Yeah I noticed the claw marks on a tree in the picture of the campsite in the paper. I know you didn't hurt any of them the article reported no injuries in the incident." Logan said walking toward X-20. "Look kid you don't need to live here in the woods away from everybody. You can come back with us to where we lice there is plenty of room for you as well as some others around your age there as well."

X-20 stepped back a little at those words keeping Logan at a distance. "What do you mean? It will just be another lab where I will be tested on and used as a weapon." He said to them.

This is when Sarah finally spoke. "Look X-20. The place where we live is a great place. It is a huge mansion where many mutants like us live. Where you are free to live your life the way you wish and not just as a mindless weapon to be used for others gain." Sarah retracted her claws as she walked forward to stand beside Logan.

It seemed like X-20 was warming up to the pair standing before him. Then another figure leapt from the tree line into the clearing. Swiping his claws across the back of X-20 who was caught unaware thanks to his focus being on Logan and X-23. A scream came from X-20 as the flsh of his back was rended open and blood spilled out to the forest floor as he landed face first in the dirt.

Sabertooth now stood over the body of X-20. "Logan I see you have another offspring for your brood. And even after I personally took care of your females over the years to make sure that didn't happen. Not to mention just to see the look of agony on your face as I did it to. But yet you still managed to reproduce. At least this one isn't a runt like you Logan. "Sabertooth said in a condescending and cocky tone with his deep gruff voice.

"Creed!" Is all Logan yelled as both he and X-23 changed the larger Sabertooth. Claws extended on both with full intent on causing Sabertooth great pain.

Sabertooth laughed as he was attacked. He side stepped Logan and landed a savage elbow to the sternum of X-23. Knocking her off her feet. Sending her flying into the stream.

Landing hard in the stream X-23 quickly got up but was holding her chest with one arm. Unlike Logan and X-20 she only had adamantium on her claws and skull.

Logan continued to fight fiercely against Sabertooth, much like every time the two meet. Logan landed a vicious slash across Creed chest. Not to be out done by the runt Creed grapped a hold of Logan's wrist, throwing him away like he was a mere child. Logan flipped in the air landing with his feet against a tree, he quickly lunged off the tree at Sabertooth only to be caught again. Only this time Creed was also met with the claws of X-23 in his back and one of his kidneys. To a normal person that blow would have been devastating and most likely fatal, but to one with an advanced healing factor like Creed it would only serve to slow him down. Sabertooth tossed Wolverine away this time with the force to put him through trees. And then proceeded to back hand X-23 knocking the young girl off of his back. Seeing that fighting these to was going no where and proving to be unwise to continue. Creed quickly fled the scene. Especially since if the other of Logan's progeny was to joining the fight he stood absolutely no chance of winning.

But unknown to the others X-20 used the fight as an opportunity go get away.

"Sarah you okay?" Logan said getting up from the trees he had just moments before been thrown through.

"Yeah." She said cracking her neck and getting back to her feet. "I'm lucky to still have my head on my shoulders after that last hit." She said forgetting that Creed had a bit more strength then she or Logan.

"Looks like X-20 took off during the fight. Can't say as I blame him really." Logan said as he sniffed the area to get X-20's scent again.

"Damn it if Creed hadn't interfered X-20 probably would of returned with us to Xavier's." Sarah said as she slashed the tree next to her as her claws retracted.

"I know but I think we will be seeing him again before to long. So lets head back to the bike and go home. No point in standing around here anymore." Logan said.

The two made the hike back in silence. Both silently blaming themselves for not noticing Creed sooner. But when they reached the location where they left Logan's motorcycle it wasn't there. All that was left was the helmet X-23 wore on the ride there and a note scratched into it saying: 'Thanks for the wheels.' And from the scent on the helmet X-20 was the one who pilfered Logan's motorcycle.

"Damn kid stole my bike." Logan said angerly.

All X-23 did was laugh since if she was in X-20's shoes she would of done the same. Plus she knew how protective of it Logan was.

Logan pulled his communicator out of his pocket. Placing what looked like an ordinary bluetooth headset in his ear. Pressing a button he contacted Xavier directly.

"Chuck we need a pickup. Kid stole my bike so if you could send Hank or someone in the X jet to pick us up I would appreciate it." Logan said still holding the helmet in his hand.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Next chapter: A surprise visitor to the institute.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the X men. I only claim any OC used in the story unless other wise stated.

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay in posting another chapter. Unfortunately I lost my notebook that had the original version of this chapter in it. Then there was the whole inspiration for a Power Ranger story that popped in my head and I went with it. But I hope to be updating this story more often. Again sorry and please read and review. Any ideas you guys have left me know and they might even end up in the story, and don't worry I always give credit to those that help me out. And just so you know Fury wasn't originally in this chapter. I just couldn't remember what I had in that one. Just when I was working on it I reread the review and in X00001's siad something about Fury so I went with it. So please read and review.

--

It had been about a month since Logan and Sarah had dealt with X-20 in the mountains. The other young mutants had hated the first few days Logan had returned in such a foul mood. He made them all work even harder and he snapped at the a little more often. But that went away as time went on.

It was afternoon and the kids were all at the local high school for there classes but should be hope in like thirty minutes or so. He stopped just outside of the kitchen as he heard noise from inside. He quickly sniffed the air to see who it was and the scent he was least expecting hit him. He walked into the kitchen and sitting at the counter eating a rather large sandwich and had the gallon of milk sitting open next to his plate. "What made you come here kid?" Logan asked leaning against the wall.

The boy looked at him as he started to drink straight from the milk jug. "Huh that was a very nice bike!" He said as he put the milk down. "And before you blow your top like you appear to be. It is perfect working order outside by the garage."

"Glad to know the bike is okay. And normally one would pour milk into a glass instead of drinking straight from the jug." Logan said shaking his head.

"Well I was planing on drinking the whole thing. So I figured why dirty a glass besides it only had about a third of the gallon left." He said as he began to eat the sandwich some more. "Man for a place with the kinda tech like this the security wasn't so hard to get around, then again your bike took care of the outside defenses thanks to that little chip you added to it." He said with his mouth full.

Just then Xavier rolled into the room. Logan had told him of the guest in the kitchen. "Ah so this is the young boy who took your bike Logan." Xavier said in a light hearted tone so as to not upset the boy.

Logan growled at that but he didn't seem to overly upset about it. Giving him that month to calm down before showing up was a good decision on X-20's part.

"Well I guess 19 is still considered young. But in terms of experience I don't consider myself a child." He said simply gaining a laugh from Xavier.

"Well in that respect I would guess not." Xavier said with a smile.

"So is it alright if I crash here?" He asked knowing Xavier wasn't one to turn someone away asking for help.

Just then both Logan and X-20's attention shifted and turned toward the window.

"Great what does that old wind bag want." Logan muttered as he started toward the door.

Out on the lawn a SHIELD helicopter landed and a man with graying hair and an eye patch climbed down the ramp flanked by six soldiers on each side. Logan met him on the lawn looking rather pissed about the sudden intrusion.

"Fury what do you want?" Logan asked over the sound of the copter.

"Cut the crap Logan you know why I am here so hand the boy over." Fury said and his soldiers had there weapons trained on Logan.

"Not gonna happen Fury." Logan said standing firm and he knew Fury knew better then to send his troops into the school.

"Logan look we let you keep the girl but the boy is a different matter. He is to dangerous to leave in the hands of civilians." Fury said smugly.

Just then the other students of Xavier's were returning from the High School and Scott and Jean from their volunteer job at the local mission.

Sarah was the first to Logan's side. Her eyes were narrowed at Fury. "What is this changed your minds on not using me as a weapon?" She yelled and the other students went inside knowing not to get in the middle of all that unless a fight broke out.

They were met with a unsuspected surprise when they saw a person standing next to Xavier in the kitchen. They all quickly noticed the resemblance of him to Logan and Sarah. Only he was much taller then the other two standing near 6 feet tall. They all stopped in shock and X-20 only smirked at their reaction to him.

Back outside the argument was getting rather heated. "Sarah go inside he isn't here for you." He said knowing that she would catch his meaning most likely.

She narrowed her eyes once again and let out a feral growl before turning on her heel and stomping back into the mansion.

"Look Fury just like with Sarah. I am going to be watching over the boy. He seems better adjusted then Sarah was at first so I know he will be just fine here." Logan said turning around to go back in the mansion the conversation was finished as far as he was concerned. Logan stopped when he heard the arming of the weaponry of Fury's men. "You can't be serious Nick. I thought we had and agreement with you guys that any mutant who came here seeking help would be left to get it. Well that boy came here and asked for our help and he will get it."

"Yes I know Logan but you don't know about this one. He was supposedly incinerated in an accident at a Hydra facility. He shouldn't even be alive and yet here he is on your door step after breaking into one of our facilities just like she did. Only he took files on this place and it's residents, as well as ones on Hydra facilities and it's locations." Fury said and as soon as Logan took a step toward the mansion a warning shot was fired just in front of Logan.

"Nick I am trying to be a nice guy don't push it. Those 12 little grunts of yours stand no chance against just me let alone all of the mutants here." Logan yelled as he saw the others appearing on the steps of the mansion and X-20 was in front of them.

"Why do you want me? Need someone to poke and prod to save the frozen dude? Or are you just pissed how easily I got into your facility." He said in a very cocky tone.

Then he noticed each soldier train their weapons on him instead of Logan. "Bad move boys." As soon as he said that the 12 men with weapons were suddenly sent flying back into the helicopter. No one on the steps even made a move and Fury just looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel.

Logan looked at the group of students and of them only Jean had that kind of power or Rogue if she copied it. Slowly he turned to look at Fury. "That was self defense Fury so it looks like you should leave. And I give you my word that I will keep him in line. Besides what would Cap think if he saw you trying to rob a boy of only 19 of a chance at a normal life after all the boy had been through."

Fury turned and began to storm off back to his Helicopter. "Fine Logan and that is the last time you get to play the Cap card to get your way."

Everyone watched the Helicopter leave and they began to cheer that they had kept Fury from getting what he wanted. Then they all turned to Jean and Rogue.

"Which one of you did that to the soldiers?" Bobby asked very excited.

"Bobby I didn't do it. I wouldn't copy red's powers without asking." Rogue said defensively at the accusation.

Then when all looked at her Jean threw he hands up shaking her head to say it wasn't her. "Sorry folks it wasn't me."

Everyone was confused except X-20 and Xavier who both shared a knowing look. _'It was you wasn't it.' _Xavier asked X-20 telepathicly.

X-20 shook his head. _'No it wasn't me.' _He replied to Xavier. '_It was actually me Mr. Xavier.' _Said a female sounding voice that originated from within X-20's head. It was then that Xavier realized that two people were sharing the same mind. It did make him smile a bit seeing how they existed peacefully and easily like that. In a way it explained X-20's being adjusted so well as compared to Sarah when she first came into the X men's lives.

_'Well my dear. Do you have a name of your own or do you go by X-20 as well?' _Xavier asked the female voice.

_'How kind and observant of you to see me as a separate entity from my dear brother here.' The female voice said. 'Well we did come up with names to call ourselves. I chose to go by the name Lily and I refer to my brother as Gideon. I do hate the code that they referred to him as.'_

_'Well Lily it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and I am intrigued as to how you both ended up sharing the same body. And Gideon if it is alright I call you that, are both welcome to stay here as long as you like.' _Xavier said telepathicly to them with a smile on his face.

Jean looked at Xavier then down at the new person.

"Funs over back inside all of you!" Logan said commandingly which every student obeyed. Then they were followed in by Logan, Xavier, and X-20.


End file.
